


Acceptance - (Greece x Neko!Reader)

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greece is really sweet, Japan's accent is adorably annoying, Neko!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone bullies (F/n) for being part cat. She has the ears and the tail, so your typical neko. One day she's crying due to all the hate until a certain cat named Hera shows up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance - (Greece x Neko!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia, Greece owns you though ^.~

_Unnatural, freak, filthy-half-breed. Shouldn't be alive..._

The insults of her fellow people follow her wherever she goes. (Name) was a neko. She has a pair of (h/c) ears and a long (h/c) tail. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, all of the insults had torn down her happy exterior. After being bullied once again she's in a local park crying because of the way everyone treats her. It's not like her ears and tail make her that different. ...Right? 

She's beginning to think that she should leave the park and that no one would dare comfort her. That is until a little brown cat came up to her and nuzzles her leg. It looks up at her with bright green eyes, and her heart melts. She picks up the cat, cooing at its adorability. It licks her on the nose, causing the (h/c) haired girl to giggle, her mood picking up a little bit.

~Greece's POV~  
_Where is she?_ Greece thinks to himself, frantically looking for his new cat. She's no longer in his house, which is normal as his cats tend to come and go as they please, but he can't find the cat anywhere he's looked. He even enlisted the help of Japan to look for her, but neither of them has found any clues to where the cat could be. 

“Heracres-san, we'rr find her.” Japan says, trying to reassure his friend. However, it doesn't have the calming effect that Japan had hoped, though he understands. If he lost Japaneko, he'd be freaking out as well. 

They make it to a park where they see a girl sitting alone, who appears to be cuddling something. They walk up to her and notice that she has a particular cat in her arms, causing Greece to smile in relief. “Hera, there you are,” Greece says, the relief evident in his voice.

This causes the (e/c) girl to look up at the voice, which reveals her secret to Japan and Greece. (Her ears had been flattened against her head, due to her being sad and crying.) They can clearly see the tear tracks running down her face, and her eyes are sparkling with some unshed tears. Her tail isn't visible, but it's wrapped around her middle underneath her clothes. 

Japan and Greece's eyes widen at the discovery of the (h/c) girl being a neko. Japan gasps a little, truly shocked at seeing one in person. He breathes quietly, “A neko...” This causes the girl's (e/c) eyes to widen, a few more tears appearing. She begins to shake, fearing that they'll bully her like everyone else has. 

They're both shocked and slightly disturbed at her reaction. It's like she truly fears them... Greece's heart melts and a slight frown appears on his usually carefree face. “Shh. There's nothing wrong with being a neko...” He attempts to comfort her, looking to Japan for help. 

“Heracres-san is correct. There's absorutery nothing wrong with being a neko. They're quite popurar in my country.” He says, a small, comforting smile on his face. He then, looks slightly apologetic at Greece, “I'm sorry, Heracres-san, but I have to go now. I helped you find Hera, I've fufirred your request. Sayōnara!” He bows at both the Japanese man and (nationality) woman before walking off.

Greece looks in the (e/c) girl's eyes, “You are very beautiful, and those ears make you adorable.” He says, honestly, already fallen slightly for the (h/c) girl. “What is your name, άγγελος?” He asks sweetly, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks.

“I-I'm (F/n). And you're Heracles, right?” She asks, receiving a small nod. She has a Japanese friend named Sakura and can now easily decipher the accent. She smiles before looking curiously at him, “What did you call me just now?”

To her surprise, the Greek man blushes, “I called you άγγελος... It means angel in my native language...” He says, the blush getting brighter at this revelation. 

Her heart melts a little at such a sweet compliment from the brunet in front of her. _He's super sweet and, not to mention, really handsome as well,_ she thinks with a blush of her own. She looks down shyly, “You...really believe that?” 

His bright green eyes lit up with a kind of fire that surprised her, “Of course I mean it! You're absolutely beautiful!” The normally sleepy man exclaimed, shocked that she'd think that he'd be lying to her.

Something like hope began to sparkle in her eyes, which enraptured the Greek man. He could look in her eyes for days... “It's just...everyone teases me...” She says, her eyes dimming with fresh tears, “They call me a freak...unnatural...a half-breed that shouldn't be alive...” The tears break free and soon she's sobbing, upset at the way people treat her.

Greece's eyes seem to soften and harden at the same time. They soften with care for the girl in front of him, not wanting her to cry, but rather to smile or laugh and they harden with anger for the people who have put such a beautiful girl in this depressed state. He pulls her into a hug, shocking the (h/c) girl. She stiffens but quickly melts into the embrace, crying onto his shoulder. He rocks her back and forth, mumbling comforting words, both in English and in Greek. He has one arm wrapped around her, the other hand stroking her back, trying to comfort in the best way that he can.

Soon, her sobs subside and she pulls back a little, though not breaking the embrace. She looks at him and sees sincerity and something like love in his eyes. She knows finally that he was right and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her, that she's perfect the way she is. 

He leans close to her, lightly pecking her on the forehead. They both blush brightly at the action, though they're happier than they've been in a long time. (F/n) has found someone who accepts her. Greece has found a person that makes him want to stay awake, though he wouldn't complain at napping with her cuddled up against him. They've both found someone they feel they could spend the rest of their life with. 

Her tail wraps around him and he smiles brightly. He suggests that they go to his house, to which she readily agrees. Laughing slightly, he warns her of all the cats that live in his home and she just smiles in return, saying she doesn't mind at all. For the reason that it was his cat that brought them together in the first place. If Hera hadn't escaped, they'd never have met. So either this cat was very cunning or just in the right place at the right time...

Το τέλος~

**Author's Note:**

> Sayōnara - Goodbye - Japanese  
> άγγελος - Angel - Greek  
> Το τέλος - The End - Greek


End file.
